


Five months

by bruisingknees



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: “April 5th,” Matteo states.David frowns at him, his eyebrows squinting together adorably. “What happened April 5th?”





	Five months

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary to my favorite boys!

“April 5th,” Matteo states. 

David frowns at him, his eyebrows squinting together adorably. “What happened April 5th?” 

“Our first kiss,” Matteo says. “In the pool.”

“What?” David continues frowning. “No, absolutely not!” 

“Why not?” Matteo asks. “I’ve considered you – I mean_us_, to be together ever since you first kissed me.”

“You were still with _Sara_,” David points out. “You didn’t know I was trans then, we didn’t talk for like a month after that.” 

They’re sitting on David’s bed, cross-legged and facing each other. It’s foggy outside and their knees are touching. Matteo wants to stay here forever, but David has to leave for uni soon. 

“It wasn’t a month,” Matteo mumbles. He starts picking at the little hole in the knee of his jeans. 

It’s not a great time to think back on in general. Everything had been so muddled back then. With his mom, with Sara, with everything and everyone. That kiss had made everything feel bright again for a moment. 

“That can’t be our anniversary, babe,” David insists, leaning closer and making the old mattress dip a little, making it easier for Matteo to tilt towards his boyfriend. 

“When then?” Matteo mumbles against David’s lips. 

“May 10th,” David says. “When we kissed in the pool again, when you found me.” 

“Ugh, seriously?” Matteo asks. 

“Well, we haven’t stopped kissing since, have we?” David asks, following it up with another peck to Matteo’s lips. 

“We kissed between April 5th and May 10th,” Matteo says. 

“I mean, you brought it up,” David chuckles. “Why does it even matter when it is?” David asks. 

“It doesn’t, I guess,” Matteo shrugs. 

That must not have come across very believable though, because David grabs a hold of his hand and asks: “Tell me? Please?” 

“With your calculations, we’ve been together like five months, when we use my anniversary date we’ve been together for over six months.”

“Okay, so why does _that_ matter?” David asks again. 

“I don’t know, it just sounds nice, I guess.”

David grins at him, “Yeah?”

Matteo shrugs. “I mean, doesn’t it?”

“We didn’t do anything to celebrate though,” David points out. “The 5th.” 

“I made you lasagna,” Matteo says. “And we had tiramisu for dessert.”

“And you got me those pencils,” David says, eyes growing bigger in realization. “Matteo, you should’ve said something. I didn’t get you anything.” 

“It’s fine,” Matteo rolls his eyes, trying to dodge the hug David is trying to give him, because he doesn’t want David to feel _bad_ about this. “Apparently it’s not even our anniversary, so.” 

“Let me hug you,” David says, shoving Matteo down on the bed and draping himself all over him. “Thank you.”

“You said thank you on Saturday.” 

“But now that I know you were being sweet and _romantic_,” David says. 

“Ugh,” Matteo groans out loud. “I wasn't being _romantic_.” 

“I love you,” David says. “And I’m going to blow your socks off on November 10th, just fucking wait.” 

“It feels longer though, right?” Matteo asks. “I mean, I just. I can hardly remember what it was like before you.”

“I can remember,” David tells Matteo’s collarbone. “It wasn’t very fun.”

“This is better?” Matteo grins. 

David sits up a bit to look at him. “I mean, yeah, a bit,” he replies, cheeky and so handsome it hurts. 

“Fuck you, a bit,” Matteo rolls his eyes. 

David grabs his phone from the bedside table and shows the screen to Matteo. “It’s the 10th today. Five months today.” 

“Still think six sounds better,” Matteo mumbles. “But I guess I can live with five.” 

“Six soon,” David’s grin is so wide Matteo can’t help but smile back. 

“Six soon,” Matteo agrees.


End file.
